Acids are used as catalysts in industrial hydrocarbon refining processes. For example, concentrated sulfuric acid is employed as a catalyst in industrial chemical reactions, such as indirect hydration reactions and esterification reactions. Such processes typically generate a mixture of a dilute form of acid that referred to in the industry as “spent acid” and tar. Such a mixture of spent acid and tar is corrosive, difficult to handle and difficult to reclaim, recycle, or dispose of.
It would be desirable to have a method for purifying the mixture of tar and spent acid to enable reclamation of the components of the mixture, to minimize fouling of the related process equipment, and to minimize the amount of wastes to be regenerated.